Mi Querido Youkai
by kagome195zx
Summary: Todo termino, Naraku fue derrotado y por fin la paz en el Sesgoku llego, Kagura estaba triste ya que era la unica que sobrevivio, pero Sesshomaru ira a consolarla.-Lemon.-


"**Mi Querido Youkai"**

"**Por fin juntos"**

**Único Capitulo:**

**Este Lemon esta dedicado a Yamilet, una de mis mejores amigas:**

Todo término, Naraku fue vencido, Kikyo, al igual que Hakudoshi y Kanna perdieron la vida, pero una chica pudo encontrar su libertad, Kagura, Sesshomaru quien también participo en la batalla dejo a Rin al cuidado de la Anciana Kaede, todo era gran paz, eso era lo mas deseado en el Sensoku.-

-Kanna, Hakudoshi.-Kagura estaba en un bosque, sentada en una raíz de árbol, recordaba a sus hermanos, quienes perdieron la vida en esos instantes.-Al menos ustedes también consiguieron su libertad.-sonriendo.-Gracias a la ayuda de Inuyasha y sus amigos, al igual que Sesshomaru, pude conseguir mi libertad, y también mi corazón.-sonriendo.-

-Amo bonito, ¿A dónde va?.-pregunto Jaken.-

-No preguntes.-serio.-Espérame aquí, no tardo.-desapareciendo.-

-¿Qué hará el amo?.-confuso.-

_Puedo detectar la presencia de Kagura.-pensó el Youkai acelerando su paso.-¿Por qué estará sola, creí que estaría con Inuyasha y los otros?.-_

El al llegar encontró a Kagura sonriendo con una mano en donde solía estar su corazón, la veía muy feliz, el se acerco y Kagura lo miro fijamente.-¿Por qué estas aquí sola?.-serio.-

-¿Ahora que soy libre, puedo ir a cualquier parte?.-respondió.-

-Era mejor que estuvieras con Inuyasha.-explico.-

Ya te lo dije, quiero gozar de mi libertad.-triste.-

-¿Extrañas a tus amigos?.-pregunto nuevamente.-

-No son mis amigos.-casi a las lagrimas.-Eran mis hermanos, todos queríamos nuestra libertad, estar juntos y gozarla, pero ellos ahora descansan en paz.-llorando.-

-Será mejor que no lloras, sino ellos se pondrían muy tristes.-acercándose a ella.-

-No puedo, yo los quería demasiado.-sollozando.-¿Sesshomaru?.-mirando al demonio acercándose a ella.-¿Qué haces?.-nerviosa.-

-Algo que debí haber echo desde hace mucho tiempo.-mirándola fijamente.-

-Sesshomaru.-sorprendida.-

Sesshomaru al acercarse a Kagura, la too de la cintura, para besarla suavemente, primero un roce, cosa que hizo que Kagura temblara, para luego presionar sus labios con los de Kagura, ella correspondió de una manera torpe, Sesshomaru se separo para verla.-

-Kagura.-susurro el chico de ojos dorados.-

-Sesshomaru.-a punto de llorar.-

-Será mejor que me valla.-separándose de ella, pero ella lo tomo del brazo.-

-¡No!.-exclamo triste.-¿Por qué te vas así como así?.-llorando.-

-Nada, pero tengo que irme.-un poco triste.-

-Sesshomaru, quiero decirte que yo…-pero Sesshomaru la sorprendió con otro calido beso, Kagura se quedo sin palabras.-Sesshomaru.-sonrojada.-

El la aprisiono en el tronco, para besarla un poco mas fuerte, Kagura se aferro fuertemente a el, mientras que el seguía besándola, la mano de Sesshomaru tomo a Kagura fuertemente de la cintura, Kagura empezó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, seguida de Seeshomaru, ella se sentía feliz, amaba demasiado a ese Youkai, desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez.-Sessho…maru.-decía entre besos.-

Sesshomaru con la ayuda de su mano empezó a quitarle a Kagura ese "molestoso" kimono que ella traía puesto, pero no podía quitárselo, Kagura al saber lo que pasaba dio una pequeña risita traviesa, y ayudo a su demonio a quitárselo, cuando estaba totalmente descubierta solo de la parte de arriba, Sesshomaru quedo maravillado, ella estaba demasiado apenada que se cubrió con sus brazos, pero el demonio los aparto.--Kagura, no tienes que sentir vergüenza.-sonriendo.-

-Pero…-algo la interrumpió, Sesshomaru beso el cuello de Kagura, dejando besos húmedos, primero lamió y chupo, ella dio un pequeño suspiro, bajo hasta toparse a los pechos de Kagura, tomo con su boca el pezón de Kagura, para jugar con el, Kagura se sorprendió por lo que hizo el chico, al escucharla suspirar, el sonrió por que hacia bien su trabajo lamió y m dio pequeños mordiscos a ese botón rosado, hasta que este se quedo erecto, fue con el otro pezón, mientras que masajeaba el otro, Kagura empezó a gemir un poco mas fuerte, por el placer que Sesshomaru le daba, pero noto algo, el seguía vestido, ese no era justo, para ella, ella busco desesperadamente los labios de Sesshomaru pare besarlo con urgencia, el correspondió con mucha pasión, Kagura quito la armadura del chico, para después adentrarse dentro de las vestiduras del chico, el dio un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos de su amada en su pecho, Kagura se sintió mas feliz, su pecho estaba caliente, ella llevo sus labios a la oreja de Sesshomaru para besarlo y lamerlo.-

-No sabes cuanto espere para esto.-susurrándole en el oído.-

-Yo también.-el chico se dejo querer.-

Kagura poco a poco de deshizo de la prenda de Sesshomaru, ella hizo que Sesshomaru estuviera debajo de ella, ella empezó a besar y acariciar el musculoso pecho de el, el demonio respiraba pesadamente, Kagura paso a besar el cuello del chico suavemente.-

-Ya hiciste suficiente.-colocándose encima de ella.-Es mi turno.-sonrió, el bajo mas allá besando el estomago de la chica, legando hasta donde quería llegar, quito lo que faltaba del kimono de Kagura, para dejarla completamente desnuda, ella se sonrojo como un tomate, el acerco su boca, para lamer ese botón causando que Kagura gimiera mucho mas fuerte, lamió y chupo, Kagura se aferraba en el pasto, mientras gemía, rogando por el, ella rodó, haciendo que Sesshomaru quedare de nuevo debajo de ella, Kagura quito lo que faltaba de las vestiduras blancas del chico, para meter en su boca el miembro del chico demonio, la mente de Sesshomaru quedo en blanco, ¿Kagura haciéndole eso?, pero era el primero de su vida, iba a ser suya y de nadie mas, ella volvió a besar a Sesshomaru, para decirle.-Sesshomaru, te necesito ya.-rogando.-

El comprendió y coloco a Kagura abajo del el.-¿Estas segura?.-pregunto.-Después no podré detenerme.-

-No importa, quiero ser tuya.-sonriendo.-

Sesshomaru trago lentamente, se posiciono para entrar poco a poco en ella, al entrar Kagura dio un pequeño grito de dolor, el se preocupo.-¿Estas bien, si quieres nos detenemos?.-preocupado.-

-No, tú sigues, ya pasara.-suspiro.-

El continuo, Kagura al sentirlo dentro de ella, se quedo un poco quieta, para poder acostumbrarse a el, para el era una eternidad, Sesshomaru se movió con suavidad, ella empezó a gemir, el al escucharla acelero el ritmo, ahora era de una manera salvaje, Kagura gemía, pero de placer, el dolor desapareció rápidamente, se sentía muy querida, en especial porque ahora iba a ser de Sesshomaru, ella se estremeció cuando sintió algo caliente entrar el ella, ambos suspiraron varias veces, mirándose a los ojos, el cayo encima de Kagura, ambos estaban sudados, se miraron para darse un corto pero rico beso, Kagura hizo que Sesshomaru se acortara encima de ella, cubriéndose con el kimono de esta, El Youkai la miraba fijamente.-_Ella se entrego a mi.-pensó felizmente.- _

-¿En que piensas Sesshomaru?.-Notando que Sesshomaru estaba pensando.-

-Nada, Kagura, quiero decirte que ahora eres mía, y de nadie más.-abrazándola, ella se sonrojo.-

-Tu también.-sonriendo, correspondió al abrazo.-Sesshomaru, mi querido Youkai.-quedándose dormida, el sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.-

Sesshomaru miraba tiernamente a su mujer dormir, nadie podrá quitársela.-_Kagura, he tomado una decisión, ahora me doy cuenta que te amo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo.-dándole un beso en los labios para acompañarla en el sueño.-_

_Fin…_


End file.
